Frozen Sakura Blossoms
by True Mercury
Summary: The story of Ami and Zoisite if there was no Beryl. Mercury/Zoisite but alittle of the others too. Rated R for future language and adult content. please r&r *Not Finished Yet*
1. Mercury Meets Zoisite

Frozen Sakura Blossoms: The story of Mercury and Zoisite  
  
What happens if there was no Beryl  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. (Except for the few that the names you will not recognize (I.E. The Kings and Queens of the inner planets, the servants and the daughters/sons of the senshi/generals)  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter one: Mercury meets Zoisite  
  
The princess of Mercury sat alone in her chambers, in the Moon Palace, reading a book and waiting for someone to come tell her that the Prince and Generals of Earth were here.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever find someone that I can love." She sighs.  
  
The Princess of Mercury's name was Ami; her hair is a dark color of blue and is cropped short. Her skin is the color of ivory. She is very slender.  
  
The turquoise blue silk dress she wears is very modest, the neck line was a t-shirt cut, and the sleeves are sheer and see through, but the dress fits her like a second skin.  
  
A knock on the mahogany doors made her jump.  
  
"Come in!" Ami said shakily.  
  
The door opened and a small woman with red hair came in. "My Lady Mercury, the Prince and his Generals have arrived."  
  
"I'll be right there, Jen." Ami marked her place and set the book down. "You are dismissed."  
  
The woman bowed and left the room.  
  
Ami rose from her place in her favorite chair, opened the door, walked out, closed it behind her, and made the long walk to the Throne Room, where the Queen, and the other princesses waited.  
  
***  
  
The General that was second in command waited in the guest chambers with his prince and the other generals. He was daydreaming, of course.  
  
"Zoisite!" The general who was first in command snarled at the other.  
  
The daydreaming general jumped up. "What is it Malachite?"  
  
"You were daydreaming again." The larger general sounded non- chalant.  
  
"Sorry." Zoisite said gently.  
  
Zoisite had long, curly blonde hair with a reddish tint that he tied back with a leather thong that was colored green, which went along with the color of his rank.  
  
Zoisite brushed a stray strand behind his ear, just as a knock reverberated through the room.  
  
"Come in!" The Prince of Earth called.  
  
The door opened and a tall man with white hair came in. "I am Artemis, first advisor of the Queen. She has asked to see you now."  
  
"Thank you, Artemis." The prince said, as he was lead out of the room, trailed by his generals in ranking order.  
  
  
  
The Queen of the Moon stood on the dais, her daughter and her daughter's protectors behind her.  
  
The Prince of the Earth, flanked by his generals, entered the room. As soon as they reached the dais, they were immediately one knee, bowing to the queen.  
  
"Rise, my children." The queen's voice was soft and melodious.  
  
The Prince and generals rose.  
  
"My Queen, let me introduce my generals." The prince gestured over to his right. "Malachite, My First advisor and first in command. Zoisite, My second advisor and second in command. Nephrite, My third advisor and third in command. And Jadeite, My fourth advisor and fourth in command."  
  
Each of the Generals bowed in turn.  
  
"Let me introduce my daughter and her protectors." The queen gestured over her shoulder. "Lady Mina, Princess of Venus, First in command, Second advisor to my daughter, and Sailor Soldier of Venus."  
  
A girl with an orange tube dress, long yellow hair and blue eyes stepped forward, and stepped back.  
  
"Lady Ami, Princess of Mercury, Second in command, First advisor to my daughter, and Sailor Soldier of Mercury."  
  
Ami stepped forward, her blue eyes shyly drifting towards Zoisite, just before she stepped back in her place.  
  
"Lady Lita, Princess of Jupiter, Third in command, Third advisor to my daughter, and Sailor Soldier of Jupiter."  
  
A girl with a green dress, brown hair tied in a pony tail, and green eyes stepped forward, and stepped back.  
  
"And Lady Rei, Princess of Mars, Fourth in command, Fourth advisor to my daughter, and Sailor Soldier of Mars."  
  
A girl with a red dress, ebony black hair, and lavender eyes stepped forward and stepped back.  
  
"Finally My Daughter, Serenity, Princess of the Moon, and Sailor Soldier of the Moon. Also, Your Betrothed, Endymon."  
  
A girl with Odango pig tails stepped forward, her hair long and blonde, even in the pig tails it dragged on the ground. She wore a pink dress, and her eyes are blue. She walks towards Endymon, her eyes on the floor.  
  
"There will be a ball in honor of the arrival of the Prince, his Generals, and the Kings and Queens of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter." The Queen announced.  
  
The four guardian princesses gasped and exchanged worried, yet surprised glances with each other. 


	2. The Mercurian King, Queen, and their dau...

Chapter two: The Mercurian King, Queen, and their daughter  
  
  
  
The Queen of the Moon stood on the dais ready to introduce the Kings and Queens from the 'inner' planets.  
  
"Queen Aphrodite and King Eros from Venus." She announced.  
  
A woman in a very short yellow tube dress with flowing yellow hair, and a man in a white tuxedo with blonde hair walked into the room.  
  
"Queen Athena and King Hermes from Mercury."  
  
A woman in a modest long blue dress with long dark blue hair and a man with black hair in a light blue tuxedo entered the room.  
  
"Queen Calisto and King Zeus from Jupiter."  
  
A woman with bright green hair in a long green dress to match and a man with darker green hair in a green tuxedo entered the room.  
  
"Queen Hestia and King Ares from Mars."  
  
A woman with bright red hair in a red tube dress and a man with black hair in a red tuxedo entered the room.  
  
After the introductions they were ushered into a side room.  
  
"Ami, my beautiful daughter." Queen Athena embraced Ami.  
  
"I missed you Mother." Ami said gently. "Where is my sister?"  
  
Ami looked around and spied the small blue bassinet with the insignia of Mercury embroidered on the blanket.  
  
Ami smiled as she walked the seven steps to the bassinet. Looking down at her two month old sister, who had been three months premature and had scarcely been three pounds when she was born, (the doctors had given the child an hour to live; the baby girl lasted twenty-four, and the doctors had released her), she figured the child a miracle.  
  
She leaned over and picked her sister up.  
  
"Hey Joanna." Ami whispered in the sleeping baby's ear. "I missed you."  
  
She walked over to her father with the sleeping baby held close, Joanna resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She gave him a one armed hug.  
  
King Hermes smiled. "Hey Ames."  
  
***  
  
Zoisite watched Ami from a corner, debating when the right time was to ask her to the ball.  
  
"I wonder who the child she is holding is?" he wondered to himself.  
  
He decided to go find out.  
  
The Mercurian princess watched in amazement as the twenty-one year old Zoisite approached her eight-teen year old self.  
  
He bowed to her and kissed the back of her free hand on his way up. "Lady Mercury, I am Zoisite."  
  
"Please, call me Ami." She smiled.  
  
"Pardon my asking, but who is the child you are holding."  
  
"Oh, this is my sleeping sister, Joanna."  
  
Zoisite kissed the baby's small hand. "Pleased to meet you princess."  
  
Ami giggled.  
  
He suppressed a laugh. "She's beautiful." Then he added in a whisper that was barely audible. "But not near as beautiful as you."  
  
She glanced at him in disbelief.  
  
"Are you going to the ball with anyone?"  
  
Ami shook her head.  
  
"Would you mind going with me?"  
  
"Does this answer your question?" She paused, biting her lower lip.  
  
His smoky green eyes showed curiosity. "Does what answer my question?"  
  
"This."  
  
She kissed him gently on the lips, soft and quick, (although it lasted a little bit longer than she'd wanted it to), then brushed a stray stand of hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
Ami's cheeks burned. She knew they'd never let her live this one down. She glanced around and saw the whole court staring at her:  
  
The Vesuvians were smiling; Rei looked at her in horror and disbelief; Lita and Serenity were slack-jawed; as for the generals: Jadeite was on the verge of cracking up; Nephrite was in disbelief; and Malachite was a mix of horror, disbelief, and hysterics.  
  
She heard her mom gasp behind her at the realization of what her daughter had just done.  
  
Ami quickly put the baby back down in the bassinet, ran back to Zoisite, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.  
  
A few moments later, the two found themselves in Ami's bedroom.  
  
Ami quickly locked the door behind them, (she didn't want to have people asking her what THAT was about), and sat down on her bed.  
  
Zoisite cocked an eyebrow. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Ami was blunt, watching him pace around her spacious room.  
  
Her adrenaline was rushing and her heart was pounding against her ribs; THAT was an experience she'd never forget… unless it happened again….  
  
Zoisite walked over and sat on the bed next to her, he was tired of pacing, he'd been pacing for over five minutes.  
  
***  
  
Rei Looked at Serenity, Lita, and Mina in disbelief. "Did you just see that?"  
  
Mina shook her head. "Yes, Rei, we all saw it." She shot them all a sly grin. "You know what this means, right? Ami has her FIRST boyfriend!"  
  
"Uh, Mina, aren't you forgetting Sir Tyler from earth?" Rei asked the hyper blonde.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, well… Ami has her FIRST kiss!"  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
The King and Queen of Mercury looked at Queen Serenity.  
  
"You know she's destined to be with him." The Queen of the Moon said regally.  
  
Hermes nodded his head. "But he's three years OLDER than her. I was that age before; I know what goes on inside their heads, I…."  
  
Athena elbowed him in the side. "Yes, dear, but you are three years older than ME. And damnit all, but our daughter is going to have what is right for her, and if the General Zoisite is right for her, then she can have him." Athena glared at her husband. "Right honey?"  
  
"Yes, dear, you are absolutely correct." Hermes winced.  
  
***  
  
Zoisite's cheeks turned crimson for a brief moment as he realized what Ami had done. "Did you actually kiss me?"  
  
She nodded, her cheeks burning once more.  
  
"Damn. You kiss good."  
  
She looked at him, confused. "What?"  
  
"You kiss good, I said it once already."  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "You are… are my… m-my first… f-first k-kiss…."  
  
Zoisite went slack-jawed. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, soft and slow.  
  
Ami reflexively threaded her fingers through his hair, trying her best to make the moment last forever. The adrenaline rush of doing something that she had seen others do was rewarding, but it was different with Zoisite, something in the kiss made it seem more than right.  
  
Several minutes later, the kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes." Ami said.  
  
"Lady Mercury, It's Luna, the Queen has sent word that you are to wear your royal dress to the ball." Luna hesitated. "And General, your prince has sent word that you are to wear you royal attire to the ball."  
  
"Thanks Luna." Ami and Zoisite mumbled together.  
  
After Luna's steps had faded, Zoisite gave Ami an "I'll-see-you-in-a –few- minutes" kiss and left.  
  
Ami went to the antagonizing task of putting her royal dress on.  
  
***  
  
"So you actually kissed her?" Jadeite asked, eager to get an answer.  
  
Malachite shook his head. "Leave the love-sick school-boy to himself, Jade."  
  
"But we wanna know, Mal." Nephrite chimed in, looking pleadingly up at their leader.  
  
"Even if you wanted to know so bad it would kill you, I wouldn't tell YOU, Neph; now Jade and Mal on the other hand might be able to beg it out of me, but as for the moment… you'll just have to keep waiting." Zoisite grinned.  
  
"Come on, Z, tell us." Jade's pleading smile was hysterical.  
  
"Guys, it's time for the ball, we'll discuss the matter LATER." Mal was tired of seeing Neph and Jade on their hands-and-knees pleading, although it was a terribly funny scene.  
  
After a Thanks look at Mal, Zoisite headed out the door to go get his date.  
  
A knock reverberated through the room and Ami was immediately at the door to get it,; she knew who it was.  
  
"Shall we?" Zoisite held his arm out, gentleman style.  
  
"We shall." Ami smiled, taking his arm.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" The ebony haired Martian Princess raved.  
  
"Calm down, Rei!" Serenity said. "I personally didn't think Ames had it in her."  
  
"But isn't it wonderful though? Ames has someone she can love." Mina said dreamily. "Who are y'all going to the ball with?"  
  
Rei frowned in disgust, although her eyes betrayed her sincere look of repulsion. "That horrible man, Jadeite, ugh."  
  
Lita laughed. "I'm going with Nephrite."  
  
"I'm going with the tall, big, strong, hunk Malachite." Mina sighed a laugh. "We all know who YOU are going with Sere."  
  
The four eight-teen year olds busted into laughter just as a knock came on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" The four asked in unison amidst their giggles.  
  
"Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Prince Endymon." It was Malachite's voice.  
  
The door opened slowly and the four girls stepped out.  
  
With a click the door shut behind them and the girls with their respectful escorts headed to the ballroom. 


	3. The Royal Ball

Chapter Three: The Royal Ball  
  
  
  
Ami clung to Zoisite's arm waiting to be introduced.  
  
They were standing behind Mina and her huge escort Malachite, who would tower over everyone there.  
  
"The Princess of Venus and General Malachite." The Queen announced.  
  
Mina and Malachite walked through the doors.  
  
"The Princess of Mercury and General Zoisite."  
  
Ami felt her cheeks burn as she walked through the door on the arm of Zoisite.  
  
They took their places next to Mina and Malachite.  
  
"The Princess of Jupiter and General Nephrite."  
  
Lita and Nephrite walked through the door and took their places.  
  
"The Princess of Mars and General Jadeite."  
  
A perfectly content Rei clung to a very scarlet Jadeite as they walked into the room and took their places.  
  
Ami bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as a couple of barely audible snickers came from Nephrite and Zoisite and a cough came from Malachite.  
  
"The Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth."  
  
A very imperial looking Serenity and a very majestic looking Endymon walked into the room and took their places next to the Queen.  
  
The Kings and Queens from the 'inner' planets were already in the room.  
  
The music began and everyone started dancing.  
  
"Could I have this dance, Princess?" Zoisite asked Ami with a very ersatz pleading look.  
  
Ami looked up at him with a smile. "Of course you can General."  
  
She grasped his outstretched hand, and he spun her into a waltz.  
  
"You do know that you… I mean, we're going to be the topic of conversation tonight right?" Zoisite asked sympathetically.  
  
"I think I realized that." Ami sighed. "We're probably going to be asked questions like: 'What were you doing after you left?'; 'Are you going to continue your relationship?'; and stuff like that. I doubt they'll ever let me live this one down, mostly because I'm supposed to be the shy one. And you're three years older than me."  
  
Zoisite laughed. "Well are we going to continue our 'relationship'?"  
  
Ami stared at him for a moment. "What?"  
  
"'Are we going to continue our 'relationship'?'" He was serious.  
  
She closed what little space there was between them and laid her head on his chest. She could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart speed up with the adrenaline rush caused by her closeness.  
  
"You know I could get us away from here and nobody would know." He whispered softly.  
  
"You could?" Ami asked.  
  
"Zoisite laughed softly. "Yeah, I can teleport. I could teleport us from here to any where."  
  
She lifted her head up. "Really?"  
  
He kissed her softly. "Really."  
  
She kissed him back. "When and if we teleport I want to go to the pool in the court yard. Of course that will be the last place they think to look."  
  
"Out of sheer curiosity, what will be first?"  
  
She laughed. "The library, of course, where there are books AND a chess set."  
  
The waltz ended and the two, fingers threaded, walked over to get a drink.  
  
Ami picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip. "To answer your question: Yes."  
  
Zoisite blinked a couple of times, took a sip of his wine, and gave her a confused look. "Huh?"  
  
She giggled. "You asked if we should continue our 'relation ship'; I told you we should."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."  
  
Ami kissed him, hard. "Believe me now?"  
  
Zoisite kissed her back. "Of course, I do, Ames."  
  
She stopped and took a step back. "Ames. Only my dad and friends call me Ames."  
  
"Well, I figured that since we have a relationship, I could give you a pet name. But I didn't know that the name was so sentimental." He sounded frustrated.  
  
"If you're going to give me a pet name, I have to give you one as well."  
  
"Why don't you call me Z?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Ami laughed. "Okay, Z it is."  
  
***  
  
"Just look at her, she is so in love with him!" The Martian Princess was raving, again.  
  
"Shut up, Rei! Let her enjoy it while it last, he's a guy, once he's had sex with her, he'll drop her." Serenity said matter-of-factly.  
  
Malachite laughed behind them. "You obviously don't know Z. I've personally never seen him like this, and I've been in the service of our prince with him for over twenty years. He's never been head-over-heels for a girl before."  
  
"I've never seen Ames like this before either. She wasn't like this when Sir Tyler. She never gave him a hug, much less a kiss." Mina said from beside Malachite.  
  
"Mina, she did giver Sir Tyler a few hugs." Serenity said. "I was there."  
  
"I don't know about y'all but it looks to me like they're having a hell of a time over there." Jadeite glanced at the others. "What do you think, Mal?"  
  
"I'd have to agree, Jade, the do look like they're having a damn good time over there with each other." Mal paused. "You don't think they're gonna…."  
  
Jade raised his eyebrows. "I don't think Z would think about it… unless you're talking about sex, then maybe, but… I don't think he would… do you think he told her? Mal, Neph?"  
  
"He wouldn't of; he's not that stupid…is he?" Neph looked worried.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Nothing… Nothing…." Jade said bluntly. "That you need to know about anyway."  
  
Rei's cheeks turned scarlet.  
  
"Um… Rei, calm down… This is not a matter of… Um… killing somebody." Mina backed up and covered her ears.  
  
"You bastard! I actually let you take me to this damn ball and you won't tell me some fucking piece of shit useless information! You ass! Damn! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rei was really pissed.  
  
"Jadeite showed malice in his sky-blue eyes. "I think I am one who has been sworn to secrecy on the matter… I think you have a few secrets of your own, Princess."  
  
Rei opened her mouth to say something, snapped it shut, reared back, slapped Jade as hard as she possibly could, spun on her heel, and stalked off.  
  
As jade watched her leave, he put the back of his hand to his lip, pulled it away, and glanced at it. "Yep, she busted it."  
  
Mina laughed. "I think she likes you. She's never really hit anyone that hard."  
  
The five laughed.  
  
***  
  
Another waltz began and Zoisite, one again, asked Ami to dance.  
  
"We should teleport now." Ami whispered.  
  
Z grinned. "Okay."  
  
He planted a kiss on her lips and they were gone in a swirl of iced over sakura blossoms.  
  
***  
  
Mina blinked. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"it looks like frozen sakura blossoms." Serenity chimed in.  
  
Mal, Neph, and Jade were stricken with horror.  
  
"Oh Gods, he did tell her." Mal looked, (and sounded), like he had just seen a ghost. 


	4. The R and the R (the Runaway and the Ret...

Chapter Four: The R and the R (The Runaway and the Return)  
  
  
  
Ami opened her eyes and found herself in her room, still kissing Zoisite. She abruptly pulled away. "What are we doing in my room?" He shook his head and smiled. "I thought that you might want to put on your bathing suit. While you are getting on yours, I will go get on mine." "Oh." He disappeared in a swirl of sakura blossoms.  
  
Ten minutes later Zoisite returned, wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks with green trim. Ami walked in her room from a small side door. She was wearing a two- piece, skimpy, turquoise blue bikini with green flowers on it that caused Z's jaw to drop and his eyes to grow big as saucers. "What is she trying to do, kill me?" He thought. "Are you just going to stand there gaping, or are we going to go swimming?" Ami asked the now drooling Zoisite. He snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah. Let's go then." "Hold on, let me lock my doors." She walked over and locked the huge double doors. "What for?" "To give them ideas, of course." She then walked over to the CD/Record player, turned it on and wound the volume as loud as it would go. "Make out music." She walked back to him. "Let's go."  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Z said with a grin. He kissed her and they disappeared leaving behind a swirl of frozen sakura blossoms. *** "Where the hell could they have gone?" Mal asked exasperated. A servant girl ran into the chambers where the eight were standing, (and where Serenity and Mal were pacing). "My Lady Serenity! Princesses! Generals! There's music coming from Lady Mercury's room, and both doors are locked!" Mina's eyes got big. "Um. you don't think. they're.."  
  
"Damn it! There's not a key to Ames's room! There's no possible way to get in there!" Rei was, (to put it kindly), exasperated and very, very pissed. "And yes, Mina, they probably are." Jade coked an eyebrow. "No possible way?" "No possible way. The room has a spell on it so that nothing can get in. not even some one who can teleport!" Rei stated, not realizing she had just said the secret she had been wanting to know. *** Ami was still kissing Zoisite when they ended up in the pool. Only this time the passionate embrace lasted longer, A LOT longer. They broke the kiss at the same time. The pool was capacious, and had several waterfalls in various places around the pool. He looked down and looked back Up at Ami. "Um. I think my aim was a little off.." Ami kissed him. "No your aim was perfect. I'm the Sailor Soldier of Water." "Oh.." Ami got out of the pool and dived in, relishing the seductive feel of the water against her skin. A few moments later, she resurfaced right in front of him. Ami saw Zoisite stare at her a fleeting moment, his smoky-green eyes piercing the very bottom of her soul, but his eyes were so beautiful and mysterious. "She's even more beautiful now." He told himself, glancing her up and down, noticing how the droplets of water on her eyelashes brought out the blue in her eyes. Ami smiled sarcastically. "You're drooling again." He gave her a look that said I know I am and I don't particularly care because you're so beautiful and then kissed her, slow and seductive, but very passionate. (And in Ami's opinion very pleasurable.) *** "Any suggestions on how we can get into Ames's room?" To everyone Serenity's question sounded more like a demand, (it actually was). "I suggest we try to break down the door." Jade said with enthusiasm. Serenity looked hopelessly around. "Any others?" None. "Okay then, we'll try Jade's idea." Serenity said exasperated. The eight of them walked out of the room towards Ami's hall. *** The two lovers finally broke the kiss gasping for air. Zoisite picked Ami up effortlessly, and she wound her legs around his, (muscular), waist, and her arms around his neck. "This could give a man ideas." Z thought with a smile. "Not that she already doesn't give me ideas. this would just make those ideas a lot easier to make happen.." Ami took the thong out of his hair that held it in place, threw it on the ground beside the pool, and treaded her fingers through his hair. In reflex to her threading her fingers through his hair, Z planted a kiss on her lips, his lips just barely touching hers, leaving Ami to lean into the kiss and make the moment happen, which is exactly what she did. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, sending chills of adrenaline though her body, causing her to shiver. *** "One, two, three!" Serenity shouted, watching with laughing eyes as Mal, Neph, and Jade threw their bodies against the four inch thick mahogany doors, (not to mention the one inch thick sheet of titanium alloy reinforced steel in the middle). The three worn out males slumped against the doors with a sigh. "Whoa, this has to be the most fucked up ball I've ever been to." Jade laughed. "You're not the only one who thinks so, Jade. Damn, this was one hell of a fucked up ball. I guess we're the only people stupid enough to try to break through these damn doors." Mal agreed, slamming his fist against the marble floor, his head was resting on the door, and his now sweat soaked platinum blonde hair was plastered to his head and hanging limp behind him. Mina looked down at the pitiful looking males and giggled. "What's so funny?" Neph asked a faux hurt look on his face. "You guys didn't even bother to ask how thick these door were or what they were made of." Mina replied amidst her hysterical giggles. The men exchanged glances. "Well, what are they made out of?" The shirtless Jade asked. "Four inch thick mahogany with a one inch thick sheet of titanium alloy reinforced steel in the middle." Lita replied matter-of-factly. "Ami designed them herself. And so far only one person was able to break into her room." "And that guy got his ass kicked big time." Serenity added with a smile. Jade's eyes got big. "You mean Ami's THAT strong?" Mina nodded. "She froze him to death. The poor guy never had a chance." "You mean the smart blue-haired Mercurian princess killed somebody?" Neph asked in disbelief. "Nah shit Sherlock." Rei was focused on Jade. "She's killed a lot of people. like the rest of us.." *** Ami broke their kiss. "Do you think we've kept them in suspense long enough?" "No, I don't think so." Z ginned and pulled Ami off of him. "Wanna give 'em more of a scare?" Ami couldn't believe what she was thinking about doing, but she wondered what HE was thinking about doing.. "What do you plan to do?" The spark in his eyes was of pure teen-age boyish behavior. " I suggest that I wet my hair and you wet yours again and then teleport back to your room. I'll then teleport the key at Mina's feet and when they open the door. we would be in a full 'play' make-out session." "Absolutely not!" Ami said firmly, eyes narrowed. Z cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if you're THAT afraid.."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything. not even YOU." Ami said defiantly. "Not afraid of.." His words trailed off, as she dunked him. He came up gasping for air, just as she went under. She surfaced in front of him. "Told ya' I wasn't afraid of you." "That settles it then." He said. Z kissed Ami and they disappeared, leaving floating frozen sakura blossoms behind. *** Mina caught a glint of silver and looked down. "Hey guys! Here's the key!" Mina picked up the key, just as Rei and Lita rushed over. " My key! I get to open the door!" "I get to open the door!" "I found it I get to open the door!" Mina said, holding the key firmly in her fist against her chest. While three of the females were arguing, the four males were in hysterics. "Who'd'a thought? Three of the most admired females in the galaxy arguing over a key?" Prince Endymon laughed. Neph looked and was serious. "I've done that before." "You ass!" Jade managed between laughs. Serenity walked over to her arguing friends. "My palace; my key; I get to open the door." Mina slowly handed the key to her leader. Serenity grabbed the key, walked back to the doors, opened one of them, threw it open, and gasped at what she saw. Rei was next to look, and gasped. "I'm not seeing this." Lita was next to look, and shook off a giggle. "Hey, guys, you've gotta come see this!" Mina and the males walked over. Mina smiled. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" "Zoisite!" Mal yelled, although it didn't travel over the loud music. "Mal, do you have to be so harsh?" Endymon asked playfully. "Well, he is under my command." Mal retorted. "He's under my command too AND so are you." Endymon retorted back. Serenity walked over, turned off the music, and cleared her throat. Ami and Zoisite both looked up. "Hi guys." Ami murmured, turning a bright shade of scarlet. "Took y'all long enough.." Z muttered under his breath. "What was THAT?" Mal said harshly. Z looked worried. "Uh. nice to see ya'?" (Just to give you an idea of what Serenity and them were seeing: Zoisite had his weight positioned over Ami, (they were still in their swim wear), both of their faces smeared with Ami's pink lipstick. Both Ami and Zoisite's hair was a mess and was 'sweaty'. Their ball attire was strewn in various places around the room.) Just then a girl with long, pale electric blue hair walked in the room. "Watery, I'm telling mom!" The girl sneered and ran out of the room. "Irena! Wait!" Ami started to get up, but fell back down, muttered 'damn' under her breath, and started kissing Zoisite earnestly, instead of playfully, and felt him smile against her lips. "She wants it." He thought. "But I'm not going to give it to her. yet.." *********************************************************************** Hi, Hate to say it, but for all you readers out there, I LOVE to leave people on the edge wondering what's going to happen next. SORRY!!!! For all y'all wanting to know who Irena is. she's Ami's fraternal twin sister. Here's what she looks like: Hair color: Long, pale electric blue Eye color: pale electric blue Bio: People say that Ami stole all the color out of Irena's hair and eyes, the brains, AND the looks. Irena has no powers, but does have good skill with the sword. Irena is married to a man named Mathin, who you will meet next chapter, (If you wanna know what HE looks like, e-mail me at: meganaw@bellsouth.net). Thanx for reading chapter four! 'Till next time! True Mercury P.S. More to come! P.S.S. PLEASE review and tell me what you'd like to see more of!! 


	5. Must Read Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
Hey Everyone! This is True Mercury the author here! Just to let all y'all know Chapter 5 will be out *soon*... Uhh. my mom took it away from me cuz she said it had 'smut' in it.. (I'm only 14.)... She tore it up and threw it away.. So it's taking me awhile to recuperate the chapter from my memory. so ya' know...  
  
Well See ya' later!  
  
True Mercury 


End file.
